


Meine Rebellion

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Dorcas hat sich die Haare ganz kurz geschnitten, und manchmal trauert sie ihren langen Haaren hinterher. (Ganz oft aber auch nicht.)
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 1





	Meine Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> _In deinem Bett bin ich sicher vor den Klippen der Welt_  
>  Meine Rebellion ist an deinen Lippen zerschellt  
> [happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=95066#t95066)

Ab und zu, aber nur ganz selten, trauert Dorcas ihren langen Haaren hinterher. (Das ist, wenn sie die hübschen Zöpfe sieht, die Marlene Lily und Andromeda flicht; oder eher gesagt, das ist, wenn sie sieht, wie Marlene im Versuch, alle Haare zu erwischen, über Nacken und Gesicht und Ohren streicht.)

Ab und zu, und das schon ein wenig öfter, erfreut Dorcas sich an ihren kurzen Haaren. (Das ist, wenn Marlene ihre Finger hinein gräbt und aufstöhnt und gleich wieder rausrutscht, ohne zu sehr daran gezogen zu haben. Das ist, wenn sie beide aus dem Besenschrank kommen und sie sich nicht erst um ihre Frisur sorgen muss, sondern einfach die Mütze darüber zieht.)

Ab und zu, und das eigentlich immer, denkt Dorcas überhaupt nicht über ihre Haare nach. (Das ist, wenn Marlene ihre Hände auf Dorcas Wangen legt, sie nah, _oh so nah_ an sich heranzieht und federleichte Küsse überall verteilt, nur nicht auf Dorcas' Lippen. Das ist, wenn sie in Marlenes Bett liegen und Dorcas für ein paar Augenblicke, Minuten, _Stunden_ einfach vergisst, was eigentlich wichtig ist – der Orden, der Krieg –, und Dorcas irgendwann dann doch Marlenes Lippen einfängt und das letzte kleine Bisschen _Rebellion_ einfach so aus ihr herausbricht.)


End file.
